It has been shown that thromboxane A.sub.2, leukotrienes and active oxygen are greatly responsible for making a basal lesion worse and any excess production thereof can become an impairment factor to the living body. For example, thromboxane A.sub.2 is mainly synthesized from arachidonic acid in blood platelets and leukocytes and it has been known that it has strong platelet aggregation activity and constriction activity against a blood vessel and bronchial smooth muscle. And, it has been considered that excess production of thromboxane A.sub.2 and imbalance in production of thromboxane A.sub.2 and prostacycline cause thrombosis, myocardial infarction, cerebral infarction, peptic ulcer, asthma, cerebral edema, arterial sclerosis, hepatic diseases, renal diseases and the like. Further, it has been considered that leukotrienes are strong chemical mediators of allergic or inflammatory responses and thereby they mainly cause pulmonary periphery airway constriction and pertain to dyspnea accompanied with bronchial asthma. Leukotrienes have capillary permeability sthenic and strong leukocyte migratory abilities and thereby they also deeply pertain to edema or cell humectation which is one of the main symptoms of inflammation. Strong constriction activities against a blood vessel and cardiac muscle exerted by leukotriene C.sub.4 are considered to be responsible for coronary insufficiency and angina pectoris.
Furthermore, among prostanoides, prostaglandin H.sub.2, prostaglandin D.sub.2, prostaglandin F 2.alpha. or 11-epi-prostaglandin F 2.alpha. which exerts constriction activities against a blood vessel and bronchial smooth muscle has been noted with respect to clarification of its participation in the above diseases.
Recently, it has been made clear that a kind of active oxygen plays an important role as an impairment factor in the progress of a lesion in an ischemic tissue [I. Fridovich, Annual. Review of Pharmacology and Toxicology, 23, 239 (1983); J. M. McCord and G. Ghai, American Journal of Physiology, 246, H776 (1984)]. It is considered that superoxide, hydroxyl radical, singlet oxygen, peroxide radical and the like are included in this kind of active oxygen in the living body. Particularly, it is considered that, in formation of superoxide in the living body and subsequent impairment of cells or a tissue by the active oxygen, excess production of superoxide has an important significance as a substantial factor.
Accordingly, there have been advanced synthetic studies of substances for antagonizing the receptor of eicosanoides such as thromboxan A.sub.2, prostaglandin H.sub.2, prostaglandin D.sub.2 and the like involved in arachidonic acid cascade; substances for inhibiting 5-lipoxygenase which is an incipient enzyme for biosynthesis of leukotrienes; substances for eliminating active oxygen or inhibiting formation of active oxygen; and the like. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication Nos. 61-148144, 61-148174 and 61-183264, there are disclosed certain benzene derivatives having anti-peroxidized fat activities.